Rosemary
by WunderbareTag
Summary: What'll happen when Rosemary, my OC, meets Allistor? PLEASE R&R! Lovey dovey stuff later on!


_~Disclaimer~_

 _I don't own Hetalia...though I wish I did..._

 **THIS IS MY FIRST WORK IN PROGRESS. Please be nice if updates are slow-ish (like hasn't updated for two weeks slow-ish)... I know how it feels when the work won't update when you want it to... Sorry about the accent... It's a very bad accent...**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

Rosemary was staying late at work; a friend asked if she could cover her shift for her. Like a good friend, she said sure, why not? Her extra tasks involved cleaning all the tables, washing the dishes, packing everything up, and then locking the building. So naturally, she was walking the streets at a later hour than usual.

Which meant 10:00 pm.

On a Friday.

By herself.

With a long ways home.

Great. She'd have to take the bus now. Rosemary, HATED the bus. She had to deal with strangers, missing her stop, and worst of all; it cost money. And she was pretty tight as it was. But, she really didn't want to walk home and the bus was coming at 10:05. Which meant she had to wait three minutes.

The blonde pulled out her phone, to pass the time away and, hopefully, have someone text her. No such luck, though. She ended up playing a game that she had on there; though it really wasn't that interesting.

The bus finally came and she got on, giving her money to the driver when she passed him. Rosemary went to the back of the bus and plopped down in an empty seat, away from the rest of the people. She estimated that she'd have to wait thirty minutes, give or take.

Ten minutes passed and the inevitable happened; a person sat next to her. Over the course of her bus ride, the seats around her were slowly being filled up. So it was only a matter of time before someone sat with her.

The guy who sat with her looked about her age (twenty- four) and had a flash of messy red hair and striking green eyes. He looked discombobulated and tired, like she was. He must've had a rough day.

They didn't talk the whole ride.

Just silence.

And awkwardness.

When it came time for Rosemary to get off, apparently it was also the red-head's time, too. They both got up from the seat and walked down the aisle and off the bus, taking their belongings, which wasn't much, with them. Rosemary started to walk toward her apartment. And to her discomfort, the dude followed in suite.

"Soooo, ya live 'round here, lass?" the guy started.

She didn't respond.

"Uhhhh, lass?"

"Yeah, I live around here, you?"

That _accent!_

"I'm here just for a lil' family reunion. So me and my two brothers are livin' with our youngest brother, right now."

He paused.

"It's like livin' in a 'ell 'ole."

She laughed at the comment.

"They sound like a bundle of joy."

"And the worst part is; my youngest brother, he _cannot cook_ ," he stressed the last words.

"What do you mean? Can't he put a cup of ramen in the microwave and hit start?" How hard is that?"

"It's a talent 'parently."

They were almost to her apartment. And she was glad. They guy made her nervous. And why was he making it his business to know her? Why was he even talking to her?

They arrived at her building, and to her horror, he went inside with her. Now she needed to know.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Allistor Kirkland, at your service," he replied.

Well, that explained it, that and the youngest brother.

There was a certain Arthur Kirkland that lived in the same building as her. And he _was_ an awful cook. He somehow ruins every meal he makes. They'd been friends ever since he moved to her city. They also went to the same college. And they both graduated together. Though Rosemary hadn't really seen Arthur that often anymore, since college was over and they both had jobs now.

Allistor continued the conversation.

"So, what's your name, lass?"

"Rosemary."

"Ahh, what a beautiful name," he paused as he hit the two on the elevated panel.

Great, a place to split up. Rosemary lived on the third floor of the building. She heard the elevator ding to tell them that they had reached their destination. Though before Allistor got out of the lift, Rosemary said something.

"Say hello to Arthur for me, I haven't really seen him in a while," she really did miss him. And then as an after thought, "And I hope the family reunion goes fine."

She quickly smashed the three on the panel and the doors closed with a small look of surprise on the ginger's face on the other side.

God… he really did make her nervous.

The elevator stopped on the third floor. She got off and walked to her apartment. Apartment number 315. Rosemary plopped herself down on the couch and sighed. She hoped that she didn't have to deal with Allistor the rest of his stay.

* * *

 **FIRST CHAPTER... DONE! Sooo... eat cake, love cats, and listen to Nightcore!**


End file.
